Connor's Around a Campfire
by Carebeark5
Summary: Sandy plans a camping trip so the siblings can bond and get to know each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Since she had the morning off she decided to try to get some things done. Melissa Connor had never been on of those people who could just sit around and do nothing. What could she say, she would much rather be doing something productive. So she got up early as usual, no lounging in bed for her and started her morning routine. Which started with her workout which always helped her gather her thoughts together and get pumped for the day. After working out she chugged the bottle of water as she wandered into the bathroom to turn on the shower. She was about to climb in when her phone rang so with a sigh she grabbed her bathrobe and made her way down the hall to where she had left it.

"Sandy, what's up?" She asked wondering why she was calling because she knew her sister was working today.

"I was thinking we should do something together, you me and Griff. Since he's back now."

"What? Sandy I thought it was something important."

"This is important. Griff hasn't been home in ten years and we should really spend some time together, get to know each other again."

"Look can we talk about this later."

"Oh ya sure but don't think this lets you off the hook."

"Bye."

After putting in a load of laundry and running around to get something's she needed for the week she headed back home to get ready for her shift. Knowing her sister when she said she wasn't off the hook she would bring up the subject again but what she hadn't expected was to see her sister waiting for her. She stepped into the line for coffee and Sandy stepped up behind her.

"Hey sis."

"Sandy."

"I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier."

"You said we should spend more time together and we have been. We went to dinner the other night as a family."

"I meant something more than that. I was thinking we could all go camping like we used to when we were little."

"You hated camping." Mel answered as she stepped up to the counter to order.

"I know but it's different now."

"Camping? Just the three of us?"

"Well the four of us...I invited Brian since were getting married he's gonna be a part of the family now. I thought you and Griff could get to know him better."

"Did you ask Griff yet?"

"Not yet but I will."

"There's no way he'll say yes."

Why not?"

"Just trust me." Mel glanced at her watch. "Look I gotta go my shift is about to start."

"Alright but were not done talking about this." Sandy called out as she disappeared down the hall.

That night after her shift ended she was just about to head out when she ran into her brother. "Hey Griff."

"Oh hey Mel."

"Did Sandy talk to you yet?" She asked falling into step beside him.

"Yeah she did. She has this crazy idea that even though we all work together we still don't spend enough time together."

"Heh, yeah. So you said no right?" She asked knowing what he was like. He had been gone for ten year for a reason after all.

"No I agreed as long as she let me bring someone."

"What, who? She was kind of hoping he would say no so she could get out of the camping trip too. "It's not that girl you came into the hospital with is it?"

"No her names Zoey."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Here at the hospital."

"Oh, I though for sure you would say no."

"And you were thinking it would get you off the hook too."

"Well, yes. Damn it Griff do you really want to spend an entire weekend together. I mean I love you guys but the three of us stuck in the middle of nowhere together for three days, there's bound to be arguments. I mean you remember what it was like when we were younger."

"Yes but we're all adults now Mel. I think we can handle one weekend together. Besides if it will get Sandy off my back, well then it's all for the better."

That night Mel had just sat down in front of the tv to eat her dinner when there was a knock at the door. Dropping her fork onto the table she went to see who it was. She wasn't surprised to see her sister standing on the other side.

"Hey you gonna invite me in?" Sandy stepped past her sister and went straight for the couch where she flipped off the tv.

"Hey I was watching that."

"You still haven't given me an answer about the camping trip, Griff's coming."

"Sandy I don't want to go on a trip where I'm the third wheel."

"You won't be."

"With you and Brian and Griff and this girl Zoey."

"So invite that cute anestitist you like. What's his name, Jerry."

"Wait how did you..."

"I work at the same hospital as you, I hear all the gossip." Sandy interrupted.

"Wait people are talking about us?"

"Oh please they talk about everyone."

"Come on sis I wanna meet this guy and it will be fun."

"I can't we haven't even been on a date yet." She said taking a bite of her food before it got cold.

"So what, this could be your first date."

"Oh yeah great first date with four tag-a-longs."

"If you don't ask him I will." Sandy said as Mel almost choked on her food.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. So you better ask him tomorrow cause I already booked a campsite for this weekend."

"What! Why did you even bother asking if you were just going to do it anyways. What if I had said no."

"I would change your mind."

"Oh you would, would you."

"Come on Mel you need the break anyways, you work too hard and it will be loads of fun. You used to love camping. I mean you were a Girl Guide for heavens sakes."

"Fine, fine I will go but only because you won't stop bugging me if I don't say yes."

"And you'll ask Jerry?"

Mel let out a deep breath, "Yes I don't want you asking for me." Flipping back on the television she was happy she could just eat her meal in peace now that her sister got her way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work Mel knew she had to find Jerry and ask him before her sister did, but she couldn't really say she was looking forward to it. Sure she liked him and wanted to get to know him better, but some first date this would be. What guy would like to be bombarded with a girls crazy family for an entire weekend. True to his promise he had removed himself from her surgeries lately so she hadn't really seen him around as much as she used to.

She hadn't seen him all morning but when she took a seat in the hospital cafeteria to eat her lunch she looked up as he walked in. She knew it was now or never. Luckily after grabbing a cup of coffee he joined her at the table. "Hey Connor, any exciting surgeries today?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. But um... I actually have something I wanted to ask you." She said wanting to just get it out of the way.

"Ask away."

"So my sister Sandy has this crazy idea that we don't spend nought time together and she planned a camping trip for this weekend. She's bringing Brian and Griff's bringing someone too, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join us?"

"Camping, with you and your family?"

"Yeah I know it's kinda weird asking you to spend the weekend with my siblings when you barely know them but I really don't want to be a third wheel on this trip and if I don't invite you Sandy will bug me until the end of time and..."

"Connor! Connor!" He said reaching across the table for her hand.

"Yeah." She asked glancing up into his eyes.

"I'd love to."

"You would?"

"Yes, don't act so surprised you know I've been trying to get you to go out with me for a while now."

"I just didn't think our first date would include my brother and sister."

"So Connor you've been thinking about the two of us going out, huh?" He teased.

"Don't push it Gordon."

He smiled at her, "Why Melissa Connor, I do believe your blushing."

"Ok, ok. So tomorrow how about we meet at my place and we can head to the campground together. I still have to ask Sandy where we're going."

"Yeah, sounds good. What time do you want me there."

"How about seven? I really have no idea what she has planned."

"Seven's fine. I'll bring breakfast."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Gordon."

"If were spending the weekend together you better call me Jerry."

"Ok," she answered with a laugh. "But you'll have to call me Mel."

"Awww can I still call you Connor sometimes?" He joked.

She shook her head, "Sure when we're at work but this weekend it might be kinda confusing seeing as you'll be surrounded by Connors."

"Hmm, so true."

The next day Mel got up early but didn't bother with her usual workout routine since she would probably go hiking later in the day. She showered and dressed and then started packing. She managed to find her old sleeping bag which was stashed behind some boxes in the closet. She hadn't used it in years so she planned on airing it out a bit once they got to the campsite.

True to her word Sandy had called her the night before to make sure she had actually asked Jerry, so she asked her where they were going and what time they were meeting. She had just zipped up her bag when there was a knock at the door.

Smiling she crossed the living room to answer the door, "Hey come on in."

"I brought coffee and croissants." He said holding up the bag he held in his hands.

"Mmmm my favorite, thank you." She said taking the coffee from him. He watched as she walked from the door to the kitchen to get some plates. She was wearing tight yoga pants and a tank top which clung to her body. She turned and caught him staring, "See something you like Doctor?"

He smiled as she handed him a plate and they sat beside each other on the couch to eat their breakfast. "My bags in the car, I wasn't sure if you wanted to take your car or mine."

"Oh it's fine we can take yours. He opened the bag and handed her a croissant.

"Thank you. So have you ever been camping before?"

"Yeah I used to go all the time."

"Me too but I don't even understand why Sandy chose camping, she always hated it. One time when we were little we went on a hike and she wandered off the path and ended up with a really bad case of poison ivy. I guess she tripped and fell in it somehow." She said laughing at the memory of her sister pouting all the way home covered in red, itchy spots.

"Oh man that's horrible."

Once they finished their breakfast they headed out, "Here let me get that for you." He said taking her bags from her.

"Thanks."

"Alright so where are we going?" he asked as they climbed into the car. She showed him the paper where she had scribbled the address. "Ah ok I've been there before."

"So are you looking forward to this?" She asked as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't, you don't know my brother and sister yet," she said jokingly.

"I get to spend the weekend with you though so that more than makes up for it." He said turning to smile at her before looking back at the road.

"Aren't you sweet."

A few minutes into the trip she managed to find a station she liked on the radio and forgetting who she was with for a minute she started singing along before catching herself.

"You don't have to stop," he said with a small smile.

The rest of the ride to the campground he would turn on a station and she would reach over and change it. They battled for control of the radio dial until they finally arrived at the campground.


End file.
